Of Notar's and Angels
by adelanon
Summary: The Goddess of Light and her angel find themselves in a predicament when an animal from a long-dead species appears in her lap. Attempt at some humor.


"No! Not again, Lady Palutena!"

"Oh, yes Pit. Of course I will."

" _Pleeeeease_ , have some mercy!"

The oh-so-familiar ' _FINISH HIM!_ ' tune sounded loudly from the huge television in the games room. No one was able to beat the Goddess of Light in Mortal Kombat, and her commander was no exception. Palutena quickly made the button combination, and went in for the kill. The classic 'Toasty!' fatality was her favorite, and she always used it.

In mere seconds, Sub-Zero was no more.

"Argh! I'm finished!" Pit sounded desperate, and a little disappointed at his defeat. He had been called numerous times an expert in video games, especially fighting games, but he didn't seem like one in a match with his goddess.

"Come on now, Pit. No need to be mad at yourself." she had a huge grin, from side-to-side, "It's only natural that you lost."

"I'm so done with this. It's just, I mean, it's not possible!"

"Of course it is, _no one_ can beat me in fighting —"

She suddenly stopped, not understanding why Pit's eyes were growing bigger each second.

He looked like he saw a ghost.

Palutena was confused, she looked over where his stare had been a few moments ago, but she saw nothing. What happened?

"L-Lady Palutena," he paused, his voice trembling a bit, "Wha-What exactly was that?!" Judging from his tone, Pit would be jumping out of the sofa at any second now.

"What do you mean, Pit?" she looked once again through the entire room, and she still couldn't find whatever Pit saw. Until—

 _SQUEAK!_

A high-pitched sound echoed through the room, resembling that of a…no, it couldn't be, those animals were extinct before the war against Medusa had even started!

With that thought in her mind, she turned her head to where the sound came from: her lap.

"Oh. It seems like I was wrong." she actually sounded surprised for once, and that was a rare sight coming from her. "Now, just how did you survive…?" she lowered her hand to touch the tiny little angelic mouse that sat on her lap. His ears could be compared to those of a certain well-known Disney character in the real world. He had fluffy little white wings, and his teeth were huge, just like his eyes.

"Eeek!" Pit jumped out of the sofa in a fraction of a second, just like Palutena predicted. "L-L-La-Lady Palutena! Why are you touching it?! What is it?!" He was stuttering a lot, probably from nervousness and…fear?

It was most likely that he never saw one before in his entire life, she concluded.

"It's a Notar. Little mousses that once lived peacefully in Skyworld, gliding across the skies before Medusa exterminated them all." Palutena explained calmly, as if killing an entire race was a common thing.

"So you're saying…that even this mouse can _fly_? Seriously?" Pit had a crestfallen expression on his face, and the goddess couldn't hold her laughter any longer. "That's correct, yes. Though how he is alive as of now, that I can't explain…" she looked amused. "Anyways, we should…finish him."

The mouse quickly jumped a bit at the mention of the word 'finish' and Pit immediately reacted as well, his feet just ready to make a sprint out of the room. "But, he is the last one of his species," A sudden thought reached his mind, making a slight comparison between this situation, and his own origins. "Shouldn't we take care of him?"

"Unlike most winged mammals, Notar's reproduce asexually, and…well, Medusa exterminated them because they were considered a plague already. Give him three days and there'll be 50 of them, promise." she petted it like one would caress a pet; harmless, inoffensive.

"Whoa…" Pit looked at the animal in awe, pity, and a bit of jealousy; he still could save his species, after all.

He leaned down so as to touch the mouse; but it flew right then and there; and our oh-so-brave-hero fled the room in the blink of an eye. _So much for my guard captain, I guess._

Palutena looked everywhere for the tiny Notar, but alas, as could be expected, a mouse with wings is a terrifying living being. She stood up, and carefully cleaned her up her lap.

With her staff in hand, she began to utter long-forgotten enchantments. All of a sudden, she was bathed in light, and piece by piece, golden armor appeared throughout her body, giving her the image of a goddess of war rather than one of light.

Marching towards the doorway; she was ready for war.

And oh boy, that mouse was in _serious_ trouble.

* * *

Soooooooo, this one has been in Word for ages; and hey, why not upload it?. Dunno if I'll continue it; need to get invaded by mousses again to get inspiration lol. Hope you liked it, and if you'd like to continue it or leave ideas, PM or review guys!

Copyrights belong to their respective owners, and thanks for reading :)

-LTCZ


End file.
